Without You
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Seth Rollins thought he had it all. Fame, top heel, the WWE & US Championships. He realizes that's not the case though. It means nothing without Dean & Roman, his former lovers who have been treated badly since The Shield split. How much more can they take & will Seth do anything about it? (Heavy ambreigns but ultimately ambrolleigns) Set after SummerSlam. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

"Oh man, what a night." Roman sighed as he finished packing up his bag. SummerSlam had just ended and he was packing his things along with Dean so they could head to their hotel.

"Yeah.'' Dean mumbled. He smiled when he felt Roman come up from behind him and wrapped his strong arms around his waist.

"We were great out there, don't you think?" Roman asked, then placed a soft kiss to the spot where Dean's neck and shoulder met.

Dean shrugged. "I guess; I mean yeah, we won and everything so..."

Roman frowned. It didn't sound like Dean was satisfied with their win over Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper. "What's wrong babe?"

The other man immediately shook his head. "It's nothing. Tonight was great. We won. The rest of the show was great. Seth...you know, now has the U.S. title too..." he trailed off.

Reigns sighed. "Dean..."

"I'm just saying." Dean turned around to look at his boyfriend. "I don't want to sound like a jealous asshole but Seth keeps climbing the ladder while we're stuck with mid-card matches. You gotta admit it's frustrating. We deserve just as much recognition as him. If not me then at least you. That's all I'm saying." Dean shrugged.

Roman had to agree with Dean there. Every since The Shield split, they have been stuck in one spot and haven't gotten the chance to rise. When Seth was chosen as the breakout star from The Shield, he distanced himself from them. All three of them were in a relationship, as strangely as that sounds and Seth just kind of pulled himself out of the equation. He basically broke up with them, just never told them to their faces. He didn't speak to them anymore, rarely knew of their presence when they were around. Seth was just on a different level. Dean and Roman weren't sure if Seth did it on purpose or if the life of a top superstar was sucking him in. Either way, it sucked for them. On top of being misused, they actually missed Seth. They missed him but they accepted the fact that he was no longer a part of them. They truly moved on and were committed to one another only. They came to terms with that a long time ago.

"Come on..." Roman finally spoke again. "Let get to our hotel. We need to rest up for RAW tomorrow.''

"Watch, they are gonna book us in a rematch with Wyatt and Harper. Because, what else are they gonna do with us." Dean grabbed his bag and headed for the door with full disappoint on his face. And Roman, Roman just couldn't disagree with him. Sadly, everything Dean had been saying was 100% accurate. And he didn't see things getting any better.

The couple linked hands as they walked through the corridor of the building, heading for the exit. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them. Seth was surrounded by Triple H, Stephanie, and several other people who were congratulating him on his big historic win against John Cena. He was trying his best to pay attention to them but his eyes kept on going back to Dean and Roman. He should be proud of himself and should be patting himself on the back. He accomplished a lot in one night. Yet, Seth was not satisfied. Something was missing. There was a void despite all the success he was getting.

* * *

"Do you want to have kids someday?" Dean asked as he laid his head on Roman's bare chest. They were in their hotel room already, laying down on the bed.

Roman placed a kiss to the top of Dean's head. "Of course I do. It would be even better if I could have them with you." That made Dean smile. It made him feel warm inside. He would definitely be willing to adopt kids with Roman. "Why the question? Seems random." Roman asked curiously. He wanted nothing more than to have kids with Dean. But with their busy schedules, when would the timing ever be right? Dean definitely caught Roman off guard with the question.

"Just thinking about the future, is all." Dean lifted his head and looked up at his boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roman immediately responded. "Come here." He pulled Dean completely on top of him and kissed him softly.

Dean moaned into the kiss when Roman deepened it. He's always loved the feeling of Roman's lips against his. They were so soft and addicting. He quickly pulled away though, in desperate need of air. "As much as I want to have sex tonight, I'm really tired.''

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're never too tired for sex."

"It's been a long day." Dean shrugged.

"Okay, okay. Let's sleep." Roman kissed him once more before turning the bedside lamp off.

* * *

After about the fifth time, Seth finally convinced The New Day that he was too tired. They wanted to go out for drinks to celebrate their championship wins. Seth wasn't really tired though. He just wasn't up for celebrating, strangely. He walked into his hotel room and went straight for the bed; dropping his bags on the floor and placing his championships on the table. He collapsed on the bed, face up and laid his head on the pillows. Looking all over the room, he realized how lonely it felt. No Dean obnoxiously jumping on the bed like a kid, or Roman yelling at him to get down. It's been like that since The Shield split though. He figured he would be use to it by now. He closed his eyes and sighed before he forced himself to fall asleep.

The next morning, Roman was pleased to see that Dean was in a much better mood. Whatever happened last night at SummerSlam happened and was in the past. They put away Wyatt and Harper, got closure from that feud. Now, Roman was curious to see what was next for them. He was always more than willing to go with a new storyline. A different angle. Anything that involves them wrestling of course. Roman was pulled out of his thoughts and starting laughing when he spotted Dean struggling to fit into his jeans.

"I think I'm getting fat." Dean pouted.

"Don't be ridiculous." Roman laughed. "You're hot. You always have been, you always will be. No matter what." he loved the way Dean just rolled his eyes. He was never the best to accept a compliment. Roman would continue giving them to him though. He was perfect in every sense of the word. "Let's hurry or we'll be late to the arena."

"Joy." Dean mumbled. "Can't wait to see what they have in store for us.'' he said sarcastically.

* * *

Seth winced as he watched Dean and Roman get beat up by some guy he didn't know. Heck, no one knew who he was. He was obviously with the Wyatt Family though. "Jesus..." Seth turned off the monitor, not wanting to see anymore. That beating looked brutal. Roman passed out and Dean was being thrown around like a rag doll. Seth couldn't stand to see anymore of it. He knew all of this was Triple H and Stephanie's doing. He wouldn't dare to confront them though. But, he guessed it couldn't hurt to go and check on Dean and Roman. He would wait until they got backstage.

"Babe, are you okay?" Roman coughed a bit while he held onto his midsection.

"No I'm not fucking okay!" Dean snapped. They were walking back stage after the beating they took in the hands of the new member of the Wyatt family. They weren't notified about it beforehand and were caught completely off guard. Things just seemed to be getting worse for them. Dean wanted nothing more than to get the fuck out of there and go home. "Let's just okay. Let's grab our shit and go. We can shower later."

Roman quickly nodded. They were all sweaty but he wanted get out of there just as much as Dean. They stepped inside of the locker room and just their luck, Seth was the only superstar in there. The couple headed to their lockers and started gathering their stuff; not even paying attention to Seth.

Seth swallowed hard before speaking. "You guys all right?"

"What the hell do you think?!" Roman snapped and threw all his belongings into his bag. "Let's go Dean."

"Have fun unveiling that statue of yours. You certainly deserve it." Dean responded back harsh as he left the locker room with Roman.

All Seth could do was stand there and take their attitudes towards him as punishment. He couldn't really blame them. Early that night, he was anxious and happy to unveil his statue, but now, not so much. He shook his head and walked out of the locker room.

Dean and Roman threw their stuff in the back seat of the rental car and got inside. Roman sitting in the drivers seat.

"Drive to the airport." Dean panted as he put his seat belt on.

"The airport? We have to go to the next city for Smackdown." Roman argued.

"Fuck SmackDown Roman!'' Dean's voice cracked. "I just...I'm so tired." he didn't mean to start crying like a damn baby but fuck, it was all too much right now. "I just wanna go home. Lay in our own bed, with you. Let's just go home, please."

Roman pulled Dean in for a hug, to try and comfort him. "Alright lets go home. I doubt anyone will miss us anyway."

They were breaking several rules but fuck it, they honestly had nothing to lose.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's the first chapter of this story! I'm actually really excited about this one! For the first chapter, lots happened. I'm just not sure how many chapters long it will be. Chapters will be shorter than usual. BUT that means more frequent updates. So...yay or nay? Keep or Delete? Please review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Got an amazing response to the first chapter. I wasn't expecting it so thank you all for the kind words and the favs/follows. I hope you enjoy chapter 2! It's a long one :)**

* * *

"Where the hell is Ambrose and Reigns?!" Triple H growled as he walked though the corridor. Smackdown tapings were about to start and they were nowhere to be found. The boss eventually gave up trying to look for them and headed for his office. Stephanie and Seth were in there talking. "You have any idea where Ambrose and Reigns are?"

Seth shook his head. "What did you have planned for them tonight?"

"I needed them to put over the new member of the wyatt family. Ambrose losing to Sheamus then the wyatts attack Ambrose and Reigns when he tries to make the save. People needs to see how strong this new guy is."

Seth bit his lip. In a way, he was glad that Dean and Roman didn't show up. He didn't know if he could take seeing them get squashed again. "Just get local wrestlers. You always do that when someone big debuts."

Stephanie sighed. "We wanted Ambrose and Reigns, Seth. They would look weak while making the new guy strong. It was a win-win for us." she shrugged. The shaking of the head Seth did went unnoticed by The Authority. Good thing too.

* * *

Dean and Roman had been home, in Las Vegas for the majority of the day now and they were very calm compared to the night before. They avoided a conversation with each other about what had happened on RAW. They focused on each other, their home, their personal lives. They turned off their cellphones and said, "Fuck the consequences." They were probably making the situation much worse but they didn't care at the moment.

"Look whose home!" Roman yelled as he walked in through the front door of their house.

Dean left the living room and headed for the door. He smiled big and knelt down to greet their golden retriever puppy. Roman had gone to pick him up from their dog sitter. Bayley was the sweetest person. She always took care of him when they were out on the road.

"Oh my little golden nugget! I missed you!" Dean cooed and picked the puppy up. He hugged him tightly and it was obvious that the puppy was happy to see him too. His tail wagged rapidly and he licked at Dean's face.

Roman smiled at the sight. He was relieved to see Dean so happy. That's how he wanted to see him all the time. Wrestling didn't make him smile much anymore, unfortunately. "C'mon, I'll order some pizza and we can watch a movie." he offered and placed a kiss to Dean's forehead.

"Sounds good.'' Dean continued to smile. He placed the puppy back down. "Aright, run a long you." the puppy scattered away, most likely eager to find one of his toys. He turned his attention to Roman who was staring at him. "What?"

Roman shook his head. "Nothing. I just like seeing you smile, that's all."

"Yeah well, there hasn't been a lot of reasons to smile lately." Dean picked at his fingernails.

"Let's not think about that. Go pick the movie and I'll order the pizza."

"'Kay" Dean kissed Roman's cheek and headed back to the living room.

Meanwhile on Smackdown, Seth was running around like a mad men, trying to see if anyone knew where Dean and Roman were. Some superstars glared at him and others completely ignored him. He deserved it he guessed but damn it. He wanted to make sure that Dean and Roman were okay.

"Renee!" Seth exclaimed as he spotted her talking to one of the producers.

"Hey." she smiled politely. Renee wasn't a fan of the person Seth had become. He mistreated Dean and Roman, her friends. He was always nice to her though so she tried to be friendly.

"Do you know where Dean and Roman are? They didn't show up for the tapings tonight and I'm worried."

"Really?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they didn't come and-"

"No, no." Renee interrupted. "Are you seriously worried about them?"

"Yes!" Seth snapped. "Do you know where they are or not?"

Renee glared at him. "No I don't." and she walked away.

Seth groaned and threw his head back. "If he hadn't already tried it a million times, he would call Dean and Roman. Their cellphones were turned off though. He dreaded what would come on RAW next week if they don't show up for the house shows over the weekend either.

* * *

"Damn it Ro. You told me to pick the movie!" Dean groaned as held onto Roman's arm for dear life. Turns out Roman didn't want to see an action movie so Roman put in a horror movie without Dean's consent.

Roman chuckle and moved his arm to wrap it around Dean's shoulder. "Don't be such a baby. It's just a movie."

"I'm going to have nightmares though. It even scared nugget. He hasn't came out of his dog house since that bloody scene."

"He'll be fine and don't worry, I'll be there if you do have a nightmare." Roman kissed his temple.

Damn it. Dean needed to find a way to distract himself from looking at the screen. He smirked when an idea came to mind. He quickly shifted and moved to straddle Roman's lap.

"Dean" Roman whined. "I can't see."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You'd rather watch the movie than have sex with me?" he leaned forward and started placing light kisses to Roman's neck. His tongue darted out and licked at the soft skin.

Roman moaned and closed his eyes. Fuck. That felt good. Really good. He lifted Dean's head away from his neck and kissed him passionately. He placed his hands under Dean's shirt and started caressing his chest and abs; his fingers brushing against nipples. That made Dean groan and he started grinding his hips against Roman's. Their erections could easily be felt. Yeah, he wold much rather have sex with Dean than finish the movie. "Let's go to the bed." Roman whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I can't fuck you properly on the couch. You know that." Roman teased and placed a wet kiss to Dean's jaw. Dean blushed and stood up. He grabbed Roman's hand and pulled him up off the couch.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, they were just in their briefs, kissing passionately. Roman pushed Dean on the bed and it made the auburn man laugh.

"What's so funny? Huh?" Roman grinned as he climbed on the bed and crawled in between Dean's parted legs.

Dean smiled and pecked Roman's lips. "Nothing. I'm just happy, in this moment."

Roman stroked his cheek and leaned in for another soft kiss. He dropped the majority of his body weight on top of Dean, causing their erections to press together. Dean just about lost it when Roman started to rub against him. "You want me?" Roman whispered as he trailed kisses down Dean's body.

Dean just nodded. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt Roman licking at his belly button. He was so lost in the feeling that he barely felt Roman removing his briefs. When he opened his eyes back up, they were both completely naked now. A loud moan escaped his mouth as Roman wrapped his lips around his hard shaft. "Fuck..." he looked down to see Roman bobbing his head up and down, sucking sweetly on his cock. "Ro...that feels so good." he whimpered.

Roman continued his movements, immediately tasting the pre cum leaking from the slit. Dean always tasted sweet to Roman. Just when Dean mumbled at him to keep going, he released him and he earned a glare for it. Roman grinned at him then dipped down to bit and kiss at his thighs. It made Dean moan all over again. "Grab the lube baby."

Dean looked down at him again. "You don't want me to return the favor?"

The Samoan shook his head. "I just want to please you tonight. You deserve it. And need it."

Well, Ambrose couldn't disagree with that. He still wanted to make Roman feel good though. He stretched his legs as much he could and started rubbing on Roman's thick cock with his toes.

"You tease." Roman groaned. He took the lube out of Dean's hand and applied some on his fingers. He teased Dean's entrance slowly before entering one finger in, making him moan once again. "Do you like that?"

"No shit." Dean growled playfully. "Add another one." And so Roman did, loosening him up even more. Roman was going to add another but Dean begged him to take him already. "Hurry..." he grabbed Roman's arms and pulled him on top of him. They locked eyes and shared an intense stare as Roman guided his cock to his entrance and pushed in slowly. Dean opened up beautifully for him. "You feel so good. Like always. You never disappoint baby."

Dean licked his lips and studied Roman's face. The man above him was just so perfect. He surprised the Samoan and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Meanwhile, Roman started moving, in and out very slowly; teasing his boyfriend. It would be nice if Seth was there to run his fingers through Dean's hair. He always did that when Roman fucked him. He watched and soothed Dean as much he could. Dean quickly pushed Seth out of his mind and focused on the man who was making love to him. They always called it fucking but deep down, they knew it was love making.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum already Dean." Roman increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Cum inside me Ro, I want you to." Dean moaned. He pursed his lips and enjoyed the sight of Roman moaning his name, thrusting into him fast and hard, and the pure bliss on his face. He felt the tingling inside and felt the warm product fill him up. It made his own orgasm come. He didn't even need to stroke himself. Nor did he need Roman to do it. His cock twitched, thick ropes of cum spurted out onto his stomach. He moaned softly and his body tingled a bit.

Roman pulled out slowly, laid on the bed next to him and pulled him into his arms. They shared lazy kisses. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Soon, the couple fell into deep sleep.

* * *

By the time Monday Night RAW came around again, Dean and Roman walked into the arena, holding hands as usual. They weren't as worried as they should have been. They knew Triple H would call them to his office. They had decided to skip the live shows over the weekend as well so they were dead men walking. No sign of concern was detected on their faces though. As soon as they reached the locker room, a producer approached them.

"The Authority wants you in their office, now."

Dean rolled his eyes and Roman just sighed. They dropped their things off in their lockers, avoided questions from other wrestlers and headed out of the locker room. When they entered the office, they weren't surprised to see Seth there along with Stephanie and Triple H.

Hunter scratched his chin, then pointed to the chairs in front of him. "Sit."

The couple completely avoided eye contact with Seth and it didn't make him feel good. They pretended like he wasn't even there. He would never admit it to anyone out loud but that hurt.

"Where in the hell have you guys been?! Did a hole swallow you and you barely found out how to dig yourselves up!" Triple H yelled.

"We were tired so we went home." Dean shruugged carelessly.

"Can't blame us. We weren't notified about the attack beforehand. We got our asses beat, just the way you wanted it. Do you blame us for leaving?" Roman said calmly. Triple H was testing his patience right now.

"You guys had not right to leave and not tell anyone. Everyone was worried about you." Stephanie said in a fake sympathetic tone.

Roman laughed. "That's hard to believe."

"It's true." The words flew out of Seth's mouth before he could stop them. He swallowed hard as the authority stared at him.

Dean glared at him then turned to Triple H. "Yeah I'm sure everyone did miss us. They're use to using us as punching bags, per your orders so..." he said sarcastically.

"Can we skip to the part where you punish us or..." The Samoan gestured with his hand.

"You only made it worse for yourselves. The two of you against the entire roster, including Seth."

Seth's eyes widened. He was about to object and they all turned to look at him. Dean and Roman actually thought that Seth would speak up for once and object to the match. They were immediately disappointed though when Seth closed his mouth and said nothing. They should have fucking known. He was under The Authority's spell big time.

The couple left the office and talked as they walked back to the locker room. "We asked for that. You gotta admit." Roman wrapped an arm around Dean's waist.

"Yeah, we did. Will wrestling ever be fun again?" Dean asked and looked up at his boyfriend with sadness in his eyes. Roman couldn't answer that.

"Guys!" Seth ran after them. He was surprised when they stopped and turned around. "I'll go easy on you guys alright? Don't worry about."

"How nice of you." Dean rolled his eyes.

Seth sighed and silence fell between the trio.

"How did the statue unveiling go last week?" Roman asked, surprising both Dean and Seth

"Sting ruined it all actually. He attacked me."

Roman folded his arms and his whole body turned stiff. "No wonder. They nixed the idea of him teaming up with us at SummerSlam so he could work with you. Big fucking shocker. Seth Rollins with the opportunity to shine once again!"

"Guys, it wasn't my idea!''

"Of course it wasn't!" Dean snapped. "When Hunter and Stephanie went up to you and told you about the change did you object? Did you even asked about what was going to happen to us?!"

"We don't blame you Seth but lately, everything good that happens to you, happens at our expense. And you do nothing about it." Roman spoke softly. Seth knew that when he started to speak like that, it meant that he was hurting. "We're not jealous, far from it. It's just, you once said they were going to be great individually as much as when we were together. Every since you left us, it feels like your winning this sudden race against us. Why? We're just as good as you are. You even said that one time. It's why we worked so well together inside the ring, and outside of it."

"Maybe you didn't even mean it. You just said it because we were working together and had to get along." Dean accused.

"Don't say that. Everything I ever said to you guys when we were together, I meant it. Every word. Even when I told you that I loved you." Seth whispered.

"That's bull." Roman shook his head and walked away.

Dean was about to do the same but Seth grabbed his hand, stopping him. Dean's heart skipped a beat when he felt Seth's hand touch his. He turned to look at him once more.

"You know I still love you. The both of you." Seth stepped forward and stood directly in front of Dean. They were so close. Dean couldn't help but stare at those pouty lips that he missed kissing. Seth wanted to kiss him so bad but was afraid of what his reaction would be.

Ambrose finally snapped out of it and stepped back. "You have a funny way of showing it." he snapped and walked away.

Seth just stood there, dejected.

* * *

 **A/N: Are Dean and Roman's reasons fair?**

 **P.S.- There will be an Art of Love update tomorrow! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I get more ice, please." Dean winced and laid back down on the examination bed. RAW was about to end but they had been in the trainers room for the past half hour. They took a huge beating from the entire roster. Seth had gone easy on them like he said he would but that didn't really earn him any points with Dean and Roman. "Ro, are you okay?" Dean asked concerned. Roman was on the other side of the room, also resting on an examination bed.

Roman took a deep breath. "My shoulder hurts a bit. I'll be alright though.''

Dean did his best to get off the bed and walked over to Roman. He threw the bag of ice on the floor and wrapped an arm around Roman's neck. He dipped down and placed a kiss to the top of Roman's injured shoulder. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't of pushed you to take us home after RAW, none of this would have happened.''

"Don't you dare blame yourself. They could have punished us in a more professional way but you know The Authority. And you know they hate us. They would have had us in a difficult match anyways. Now, kiss my shoulder again. That felt good." he smiled.

Dean grinned. "Really?" Roman nodded and Ambrose leaned down to kiss his shoulder again. He trailed his lips up his neck, to his jaw, and stopped right at his lips. He bumped his nose against Roman's and they shared a laugh. They kissed sweetly, giving each other goosebumps in the process. They only broke apart after a while when they heard the door of the room open. They looked over and watched as Seth swallowed hard before walking into the room.

Damn. He missed being included in those sweet kisses with both of them. There was a lot of things he missed. He was just now beginning to realize it. Rollins knew they would respond harshly but he asked anyway. "How are you guys feeling? The power bomb Owens gave you looked nasty."

"We'll survive." Dean responded as he avoided eye contact with the champion. Instead, he raked his fingers through Roman's hair, knowing that also made him feel better and relaxed him a bit."I'm gonna go gather our stuff so we can leave." he kissed Roman's forehead and headed for the door. He glanced at Seth for just a second before getting out of there.

Roman looked at Seth, who had this certain look on his face. A look that always got to Roman. He was such a softy for that angelic face. "Don't do that." he said and turned to face the opposite direction.

"Don't do what?" Seth asked innocently.

"Don't give me that look. Not when I'm pissed at you. We're not together anymore. You have no right to look-" He stopped when he felt Seth's hands grab his face. Rollins turned him around so he was looking up at him. "I still love you." he whispered. "I never stopped."

Roman looked deeply into Seth's brown eyes. "You know, I want to believe you, but I can't. You've turned into this person that Dean and I can't recognize. It's impossible for us to believe anything that comes out of your mouth. I don't know who I'm looking at right now. It's certainly not the man that I fell in love with back in FCW. It's not the same guy that Dean and I debuted with. I can't say 'I love you too' to a complete stranger." and with that Roman got up from the bed and left the room as fast as possible.

Seth closed his eyes as soon as he felt the tears coming. Despite trying to control them, a tear still rolled down his cheek. He was shocked at what Roman had just told him. Was he really that bad? Could he ever prove to him and Dean that he wanted to go back to being the person they once loved? He certainly wanted to but with The Authority, it was useless to even try. If he dared to defy them, what would happen to his career? He would lose his championships and possibly get treated the way Dean and Roman are being treated now. Did he really want to go through that? He was living his dream. Would he give all that up for Dean and Roman? He had a lot to think about.

Meanwhile, Dean was in the locker room, packing up all of his and Roman's things.

"Please tell me it's not true." Randy Orton approached Dean once he entered the locker room and spotted him.

"What?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you and Roman quitting WWE?"

"What? Where the hell did you hear that?"

"A rumor started going around on twitter after people found out you guys didn't show up for smackdown or the live shows. They're assuming you guys are leaving the company.''

Dean rolled his eyes. Boy was he glad he stayed away from that social media crap. "It's bullshit. We're being treated like crap but we're not planning on quitting. No way."

Orton sighed in relief. "Well good. You guys are too good to be wrestling anywhere else. You guys belong here. Trust me."

Dean nodded at the viper. He appreciated those kind words. He didn't hear them often, and neither did Roman. "Thanks Orton. See you later." he grabbed his bags along with Roman's and left the locker room. Mid-way through the corridor, Dean ran into Roman. "Hey, ready to go..." he slowly trailed off when he noticed that Roman was dangerously close to blowing a gasket. "What happened?" he asked, knowing very well that it had to do with Seth.

"How can he have the audacity to say that he still loves us? When his actions say the complete opposite? I said that I couldn't tell him I loved him because it would be like telling a stranger. God...I can't believe I told him that." Reigns shook his head. He wasn't one to show much emotion but everything was hitting him at once right now.

Dean would be lying is he said he wasn't shock to hear what Roman said to Seth. It was the truth though. That guy wasn't Seth. It wasn't their Sethie."You had to be honest with him Ro. He needs to finally realize the kind of person he's become. Will that change anything? I don't know but we're just being honest. We're always honest. Something that he clearly knows nothing about. You shouldn't feel guilty about anything, okay?" he cupped Roman's face and kissed him.

"I miss him." Roman admitted.

"I miss him too...the guy he use to be. I don't think we'll see the old him anytime soon." Ambrose said sadly.

* * *

"What was that?" Triple H asked Seth in pure annoyance.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You weren't exactly trying your best out there."

"Well that's because the other superstars beat them up pretty badly. They could barely stand. What do we get from them getting hurt?"

"Are you questioning the way I run things Rollins?" Triple H glared at the two-toned man.

"No" Seth immediately responded. "I'm just saying. I don't get the point of all this. So they get beat up every week. What does that get us? I'm curious."

"It's not about gaining anything, within the company anyway. This is just for our own pleasure. They actually think they're better than you. Why aren't you trying your best to stick it to them? Besides, you should be thankful that I got you out of The Shield when I did. They were stealing your thunder."

Seth sighed and just say there. Not really knowing what to say next.

"So...I'll have them win a match on Smackdown, just so it won't seem obvious to everyone else. " Triple H sat down on his chair and leaned back. "Can I continue to count on you after that though?"

Seth bit his lip and looked down at the championships on his lap.

* * *

"Who is calling you right now?" Roman furrowed his eyebrows. They were getting into their rental car, ready to drive to the next town for Smackdown.

"No idea." Ambrose groaned as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was an unknown number but he answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"It this Dean Ambrose?" it was a female voice.

"Yes, who is this?" Dean said tiredly.

"This is Dixie Carter, President of TNA Impact wrestling."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at Roman with the most confused look on his face. Roman mouthed to him "Who is it?" Dean decided to put the phone on speaker so Roman could listen in. "I'm sorry, did you say you're the president of TNA wrestling?" It was Roman's turn to look confused. How did she know Dean's number and why was she even calling? What did she want?

"Yes that's correct. I was wondering if I could speak to you and Roman Reigns."

"About what?" Roman spoke up. To say that he was intrigued was an understatement.

"I want to talk to you guys about TNA wrestling, and want to offer you guys a contract with us."

Dean eyed Roman and shook his head. "I'm sorry but did you not know that we're WWE?" he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

Dixie rolled her eyes. She was so tired of her company being overshadowed by WWE. If she could get Roman and Dean though, that would be a game changer right there. On the plus side, she actually did feel for the duo. They deserved better than what they were getting. "Word is you guys are planning leaving. Plus, I've seen the way you guys are being handled. I know we can all agree when I say that you guys deserve better.''

This was not the usual discussion you had when talking about a contract deal but Dixie did have a point. Roman and Dean looked at each other, neither knowing what to say next. They were still under contract with WWE so if they even considered leaving, how would that work?

Dixie was getting anxious as the silence grew and grew. "Look, all I'm asking for is one meeting. One shot to show you guys how coming to TNA will benefit the both of you in a big way. I'll give you guys space after that so you can think about it. What do you say?" Dixie sounded very hopeful and it didn't go unnoticed by the couple.

This is was probably the first time in a long time that Dean and Roman felt like they actually mattered. Like someone actually needed them. After a long silence, Dean spoke up. "Can you hold on for just a second?"

"Sure." Dixie responded. "Take all the time you need."

Dean put the call on mute so Dixie couldn't hear their conversation. "What the hell do we do?" he started chewing on his fingernails nervously.

Roman sighed. He honestly had no idea. "Would we ever consider leaving WWE?"

Dean continued to bit his nails. He stopped when he finally found something to say. "I guess we can tell her we'll think about it. Wouldn't hurt." he shrugged.

Roman nodded. He agreed with his boyfriend. "And we don't tell anyone about this. Rumors are already flying all over the place. We're just gonna think about meeting with her."

"Agreed. We tell no one." Dean put Dixie back on the phone and let her know that they were going to think about meeting and that they would get back to her. That was honestly enough for Dixie. Them even thinking about it was a score in her book. She knew they would call her back.

"I look forward to hearing from you guys soon." Dixie responded and hung up.

"We have a lot to think about." Roman commented.

"Yeah, we do." Ambrose shook his head. "Orton came up to me earlier and asked me if we were going to leave. I assured him we weren't going to."

"It was an honest reply. I mean, it's WWE. Would we be stupid enough to leave?"

A lump was starting to form in Dean's throat and he did his best to swallow it. "I've always said that wrestling is suppose to be fun, babe. And it's just not anymore. This company is all about business and I just..." Dean sighed harshly. He didn't know what the hell wanted. "It's turning into something I didn't see coming. I don't know if that makes sense."

"I get it." Roman reached for Dean's hand and laced their fingers together tightly. "Let's just take a deep breathe. We have to think about this carefully and we need to take our time. Let's just go to the next city for now and get ready for smackdown tomorrow night, okay? We can talk about this when we go back home." Dean nodded and placed a kiss to Roman's knuckles.

* * *

One thing that Dean and Roman immediately noticed on Tuesday night was that Seth was nowhere in sight. He wasn't on Smackdown all the time but they still thought it was unusual. Nor did they see Triple H or Stephanie. They quickly shrugged it off though and focused on their match. They believed their eyes were deceiving them when they saw that they were scheduled to win their match. Sure, it was against The New Day but a win is a win. They needed one desperately.

The Wyatts did one of their creepy promos backstage but other than that, the night went smoothly for Dean and Roman. They beat The New Day in a fairly solid match and were left standing to celebrate with the crowd. They were more than happy to finally see them win something. They were all smiles as they walked backstage. Were things finally getting better? They sure hoped so.

"Wanna go have dinner before we head back home?" Roman asked as they walked towards the locker room.

Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's waist and walked beside him. "I would love to." he kissed his cheek and smiled at his boyfriend. There's that smile Roman missed seeing all the time. TNA was the farthest thing from their minds at the moment.

Meanwhile, Triple H was at WWE headquarters in Connecticut. He had traveled there right after RAW was over the night before. He had some business to attend to. He laid back in his chair as there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door opened in and came in the three members of the Wyatt Family. "Triple H" Bray nodded at the boss and shook his hand. The other two did the same before they sat down in front of Triple H. "So, why are we here?" Bray asked.

"I need you guys to do something for me. It's about Ambrose and Reigns. It's important that you all listen very carefully."

The trio became very intrigued to hear what the boss had to say. The discussion lasted for quiet a while and Bray had some questions. "This is all sounds good to us. You said that after we do what we have to do, someone is going to come out and finish the job. Who is that exactly?"

Triple H smirked and the man he was referring to walked right into the office. Perfect timing.

"He's talking about me.'' The Wyatt's turned around to face the man who had just walked in.

Seth Rollins had made his choice.

* * *

 **A/N: What is Seth thinking?! Will it impact Dean and Roman's decision for their future?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Before you start reading, I feel like I owe some of you an apology for the confusion a couple of days ago. As you guys know, the website was down for a good while and it happened right when I uploaded chapter 4. So when the website was back up, I re-uploaded the chapter and that's why you guys got another notification. I'm sorry if some of you thought it was chapter 5. Nonetheless, chapter 5 is here now so enjoy! :)**

* * *

Seth looked at himself in the mirror, unsure of what he was looking at. Years ago he would never choose his career over his lovers. Yet, in present time that is exactly what he did. He felt disgusted with himself yet he had no intention of going to Triple H and letting him know that he was done with him and The Authority overall. He couldn't. His career would go down the drain and all of his hard work would have been for nothing. He was living his dream and he wasn't ready to let it go.

That void he had been feeling was still there though. He came to the realization that the void could only be filled by Dean and Roman. He wanted them back. He really did but it just wasn't that easy. To say that he felt torn between both sides was an understatement. Rollins couldn't even begin to imagine how Dean and Roman will react when they find out about which road he decided to take. He was somehow determined to convince them that he still loved them even though he chose his career. It was impossible, he knew that but he was dead set on convincing them otherwise. Escaping The Authority was no easy task and he was sure Dean and Roman would understand that aspect of it.

Seth shook his head as he remembered what Roman told him last week. He was a stranger to them and now, he was a stranger to himself.

* * *

Dean and Roman couldn't remember the last time they felt so relaxed. For the first time in a long time they walked into the arena for Monday Night RAW with smiles on their faces. Holding hands of course, they walked through the corridor. They were in Dean's hometown this week and Dean was extra excited to see what was in store for them. Dean's sister was going to be in crowd and he wanted to make her proud. He knew she already was but he still wanted to show her why he loved wrestling so much.

"You're gonna get a huge pop babe." Roman grinned.

"I guess." Dean gave his boyfriend a shy smile.

"You guess? Every fan in your hometown is in love with you. You're sister is gonna be out there. It's gonna be a great night." Roman kissed his cheek.

* * *

Dean blew a kiss to his sister, Alice who was sitting ringside. The crowd roared and cheered in excitement as she waved and smiled at her brother. She only got a chance to see him wrestle in his hometown since her work wouldn't allow her to travel much. She took advantage of every time he was in town to show him just how proud she was of him. Alice jolted a bit as the familiar music of The Wyatt family started to play. In other arenas, the entire audience would pull out there phones and light up the arena as the Wyatt's made their entrance. This time though, not some much. They were all in Dean's corner for obvious reasons. Alice would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about Dean. The Wyatt Family was relentless. She eventually reminded herself though that Roman wouldn't allow anything to happen to Dean. He would be fine. Hopefully.

Minutes later, the match between Dean and Harper was slowly coming to an end. The audience were on their feet, cheering Dean on. Harper had the upper hand for most of the match but Dean was just beginning to get back into it. He did a couple of moves that were included in his move set until Harper got the upper hand again. A huge boot to the face had Dean on his back once again. He was panting fast and he was starting to feel a bit dizzy. He turned his head to the side and locked eyes with his sister. She looked at him obviously concerned. "You can do it" she mouthed to him.

Dean already knew the outcome of the match but regardless, he stood up and fought back. Next thing he knew, he was thrown against the ropes and as he bounced back, Harper hit the most painful clothesline he has ever felt. That was it. Harper got the three count. Ambrose shouldn't have been surprised that he had to take the pin this time. He got his hopes up despite the company having the reputation of screwing wrestlers in their hometowns. Regardless of the loss he propped himself up on one arm and smiled weakly at his sister so she knew he was okay. Alice clapped despite the end result and showed her support for her brother.

Alice gasped when the rest of the Wyatt family came into the ring and surrounded Dean. This wasn't good. The trio wasted no time in jumping Dean and attacking him. Boot after boot landed on Dean's back and on his abdomen. He really should have seen this coming. Once again, this attack was not part of the script. Not part of his and Roman's scripts anyway. Ambrose continued to wince as the blows kept on coming. A small rush of relief filled his body when he heard Roman's theme song play. The boos in the crown turned to cheers as Roman made his way to the ring and attempted to make the save.

Attempted being the key word. Alice knew that Roman was trying his hardest to save Dean but he himself couldn't take on all three members of the Wyatt family. The blonde was forced to watch as her brother and his boyfriend got beaten to a pulp. "Aren't you gonna do anything!" she yelled at the personal trainers that were ringside. Both men had gotten strict instructions through their earpiece by Triple H. They were not allowed to move a muscle. Just like the Board of Directors, they were instructed not to take action against Triple H and The Authority, per Vince McMahon's orders.

Finally, whenever the hell they felt like it, the Wyatt's stopped their attack and left the ring, the crown booing so loudly, the commentators couldn't hear themselves talk. Not that they had much to say anyway. They were in shock at what they were seeing. Multiple times they looked down at their paperwork, trying to find where in the world this attack had been written. They couldn't.

This wasn't suppose to be happening. Dean thought as he panted; looking up at the high rafters above him in the arena. He couldn't move. He couldn't turn his head to see if Roman was okay. He couldn't even see if his sister was keeping it together like he knew she could. His whole body was aching like never before. Sure, he has been through way way worse than this in his career but his body overall was just exhausted. All the beat downs he and Roman had taken over the past few months were finally catching up with him. Dean hasn't felt this fatigued in a long time.

Rage started to build up as Roman turned to his head to spot Dean, unable to move from his position. He couldn't believe this happened again. He and Dean were fools for even assuming that things were getting better. What were they thinking? The Authority had no cooling off period. The Samoan was pretty certain they were behind this attack; just like the others.

The couples stomachs did flips as they suddenly heard Seth's music. Alice narrowed her eyes as she watch Rollins surge to the ring. There was a look of uncertainty on his face as he looked between Roman and Dean, who were still in the ring, lying on their back. Alice's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Rollins started kicking her brother. He straddled Dean and started the blows to his head.

"Seth what the hell!" Dean whimpered.

It took all of Seth's willpower not to stop what he was doing. He felt sick as he moved on to Roman and did the same. One pedigree to each of them being the finale of this massacre. He picked up the two items and ended up being the reason why he was beating up the loves of his life. He raised his championships high up in the air and he was showered with boos from the crowd. To convince the audience of his viciousness, his lips curled into a cocky smile.

It wasn't until he spotted Dean's sister in the crowd that he stopped. Fuck. She was in the crowd tonight. He had no idea. He couldn't really blame her as she looked at him with this look in her eye. If looks could kill. If he knew Alice would be in attendance, he would have never...fuck! He shouldn't have been doing this at all. Somehow with Alice there though, everything was just worse than he though. Before the betrayal happened, Alice always had the impression that Roman would be the one to fuck up the odd relationship and cause her brother pain. On the other hand, she always believed that Seth would be the last person to do something like that to Dean. After all that went down, Seth figured that Alice had apologized to Roman for thinking wrongly of him. Now, she was probably feeling even worse for thinking that Seth was a good guy.

Alice shook her head in full disappointment. She couldn't believe Seth and all the crap he has been pulling for close to a year now. Regret filled her insides as she remembered how much she praised Seth to Dean when the trio was together. She put him on a pedestal while she tried to convince Dean that Roman was the one he needed to keep an eye on. That _he_ couldn't be trusted. Boy how wrong was she. Sure, that was in the past and Roman had forgiven her a long time ago for judging him. The fact that Seth was still doing these things still made her feel awful. Her brother didn't deserve this. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes as she watched the paramedics finally making their way to Dean and Roman.

Seth swallowed hard as she watched Alice cry and the paramedics placing Dean and Roman onto stretchers. Were they injured that badly? Rollins felt like beating himself up after asking himself such a thing. Of course they were. The Wyatt's had no limits and the pedigrees made everything worse. He glanced back at Alice who carefully watched as her brother was taken care of. He couldn't stand there any longer. It was all too much. He left the ring and rushed backstage. The first door he went through was the one for the restroom. He stepped into one of the cubical's and fell on his knees. His stomach churned and it didn't take long until he was heaving into the toilet. He was disgusted with his weak self and his cowardly actions.

* * *

"Dean, you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be alright." Alice stepped onto the ambulance. They closed the door and the vehicle was on it's way to the hospital. They needed to check both him and Roman to make sure that their injuries weren't life threatening.

"Where...where's Roman?" Dean asked weakly. He tried to get up but one of the paramedics pleaded him to stay still.

"He's in the other ambulance, Dean. You'll see him soon. Promise." Alice sniffled and held onto Dean's hand tightly. She prayed there wasn't too much damage.

By the time they got the couple to the hospital, they checked them out thoroughly. They both had broken ribs and mild concussions. They were gonna be out of action for a while though. Doctors orders. After much pleading, they took Roman into Dean's room and placed his bed right next to the auburn mans.

"Rome, are you okay?" Dean asked concerned.

"I'm okay." Roman whispered and reached for Dean's hand. They locked hands, neither thinking of letting go anytime soon.

"I can't fucking believe it." Dean said weakly. "This shit happened in front of my sister. How could Seth do this?" he shook his head as he felt the tears sting his eyes. This was an all time low.

Roman on the other hand was past angry. He was just in shock and speechless. What the hell had gotten into Seth? He crossed the line tonight and Roman hoped he never saw his face again. There was only way that was going to happen though. "I'm so sorry your sister had to see that, baby. I wish I could have protected you from them since the beginning. Your sister wouldn't have seen that shit tonight."

"Don't blame yourself Ro. Don't."

Roman took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I don't know about you but I'm done Dean. I'm done with Seth, with the Wyatt's, with the authority. I'm just done with the whole WWE."

"So am I." Dean agreed. "I don't think I ever want to step inside of another WWE ring ever again." Roman could tell that Dean was being truthful but he could also notice the sadness in his voice. The couple got into a deep discussion about the situation and both came to an agreement. A decision that they didn't think they would have to make but was best for the both of them. Anything to keep each other safe and to stop their careers from suffering any longer.

"Oh thank God you're gonna be alright." Alice came running into the room and went to hug her brother. She heard him wince so she pulled back quickly. "Sorry bro."

Dean gave her a sad smile. "It's okay."

"Roman, you good too?" Alice asked and Roman nodded appreciatively. "Good." Alice sighed.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Al. We had no idea that we would get attacked like this. If I did, I wouldn't have allowed you to watch from ringside."

"It's okay. It was hard to watch but you guys didn't see it coming. I'm just glad you guys are okay now. I just can't believe Seth would do something like this. What has gotten into him?"

Dean swallowed hard. He didn't want to talk about that. "Alice, after Roman and I are cleared to travel, can you take us to the airport?"

"Sure." Alice immediately nodded. "You guys want to go back home to Vegas right? I don't blame you."

Roman shook his head. "No. We're not heading to Vegas. We're gonna go to Nashville, Tennessee."

"What's in Nashville? Why would you guys want to go there?" Alice asked confused.

"TNA headquarters." Dean answered simply.

Seth, Triple H, the rest of the Authority, Vince, and the board of directors had no idea of the huge blow the company was about to be hit with.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Reigns, Mr. Ambrose. I must admit that I am surprised to see you guys here. I was expecting a call from you." Dixie Carter greeted the couple and politely asked them to take a seat in the chairs that were located in front of her desk. "But nonetheless it's good to meet you guys in person." A sudden frown formed on her face. "You guys don't look so well though. Something happened." She detected.

Dean and Roman shifted uncomfortably until Roman spoke up. "Yeah, it's important that we get a deal done with you. We just need to know exactly what we are signing up for." Dean nodded in agreement.

"So you guys are dead set on signing with us?" Dixie asked. You could clearly hear the excitement in her voice.

Once again, it was nice for Roman and Dean to hear someone get excited about their presence. It was something that they were not used to anymore. They have been in that office with Dixie Carter for five minutes and they already feel more wanted and important than they ever did back in WWE the whole five years they had been there. It was weird but comforting.

"Yeah, we talked and thought about it. We made our decision." Dean shrugged.

Dixie smiled at them. "That's great to hear." She opened up one of the drawers of her desk and pulled out two thick packets. "So these are the contracts." She slid them across her desk so they were directly in front of Dean and Roman. "Take your time to read them if you'd like."

Dean and Roman slowly grabbed the contracts and started reading them.

"I'm telling you guys right now, my priority is going to be simple. Making you guys the faces of this company." Dixie said excitingly.

Both Dean's and Roman's heads snapped up from the contract with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" Dean asked surprised. Did they hear that right? They couldn't have.

"Yes I'm serious." Dixie nodded. She was actually shocked that they were surprised by that statement. Did the poor treatment they received back in WWE knock down their confidence? Dixie sure hoped not. She hoped that they realized just how great they were. "You guys are going to be the starts of this company. Do you realize the impact the two of you will have on this company? It's going to be huge."

Roman couldn't help but grin in excitement. They were liking this already. Dean just sat there and tried to digest all of this.

"The company is pretty successful but with both of you coming in, there's no telling what good things might come. Once I contact SPIKE TV and let them about the new signings, I'm sure they will offer us a new contract with them. I just know it. Maybe a better channel will offer to air our shows."

"So we can basically turn this company around if we sign?" Dean needed to clarify. Dixie nodded at him and the auburn man was sold. That's all he ever wanted. He wanted to walk into a company and change the game. Sure, when he debuted in the WWE with Roman and Seth as The Shield, they made a huge impact; but it didn't last very long and he and Roman got the short end of the stick after the betrayal. He wasn't satisfying.

"Exactly." Dixie confirmed. "I spoke to most of the roster and they are excited about the idea of having you guys here. I know that TNA can never measure up to the WWE but we are still a great wrestling company with a great staff and I promise the experience will be one you won't want to forget.''

Roman and Dean listened to Dixie talk as they continued to look over the contracts. They were loving everything they heard and they loved even more what they were reading in those contracts. The trainers in TNA alone were better than WWE's. It was clear that TNA cared about their wrestlers and wanted the best treatments for them as possible.

Dean's eyes widened when he read how much money they were willing to pay them for working for them. "Umm, are you sure this is right? 3.5 million, 4 year contract?"

"Yes that's correct. And that doesn't include what you guys will earn on the side from all of the merchandise you will sell and a couple of other sells we make."

"Forgive me if I sound disrespectful." Roman shook his head. "All of this is great but it sounds too good to be true." Dean eyes Dixie carefully after Roman finished his thought.

"Yeah, after what you guys have been through with WWE, I'm not surprised you feel that way." Dixie responded. You want to know the difference between us and WWE? We know the value of our wrestlers. We know what they are worth and what it takes to have them show their full potential out there in the ring. I know we all agree when I say that WWE doesn't do that very well. To them, it's all about the money they can get into the company. And to be honest, that's not exactly the number one thing we focus on. Even if we should be. Don't get me wrong, we love bringing in the money, who doesn't? We just go about it a different way. We put the wrestlers first. And we'll be offered more opportunities and we can pay our wrestlers even more than we do now." Carter explained.

Roman was satisfied with that answer and she made great points. The couple finished off reading the contracts, leaving both of them tremendously impressed.

"Do you guys want to think about it some more?" Dixie asked. "I'll give you time if you want to talk it over with each other."

Dean and Roman looked at each other. What was there to think about? There was obviously going to be a breach of contract with WWE and they had to take care of that first but they figured they should show Dixie their loyalty now.

"Well, we still have to deal with our contract with WWE but we would love to sign with you." Dean spoke up. Roman agreed along with him.

Dixie smiled greatly. "That's great news! You guys take care of those contracts with WWE and then come by anytime to officially sign your new contracts."

Dean and Roman agreed and bid their goodbyes before leaving.

"That went a lot better than I thought it would." Dean admitted as he laced his fingers in between Roman's.

Roman nodded in agreement. "Yeah it did. I think we can really make a difference in this company. Change it for the better, you know?"

"Agreed." Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance though. "I just hate that we are going to have to deal with our contracts with WWE. What are we going to do? They are for sure going to sue us for breach of contract."

Roman shrugged. That was the least of his worries. "I'm sure those fuckers are going to realize what they've done and they will be forced to mediate with us over court. They just have to." Reigns responded. Dean doubted it but he hoped his boyfriend was right. They could always bring up the fact that The Authority abused their power towards them. "I hate that we have to do this but we need to have a meeting. With Triple H, Stephanie, the board of directors, and Vince. If Seth is there, it'll much easier. We have to tell them we're leaving as soon as possible."

"The faster the better." Dean agreed. "What do you think Seth will say?" Dean felt a lump forming in his throat as he asked the question. It was going to be hard to be away from Seth but let's be honest, they have been distant ever since The Shield broke up. And Seth just wasn't a part of them anymore. And Seth made it clear where his loyalties lied.

"He wouldn't dare beg us to stay. Not after the way he has been treating us and how he's let the Authority treat us." Roman honestly wasn't concerned about what Seth would say. When he said he was done with that company and everyone in it, he meant it. That unfortunately included Seth. He still loved him of course and he hated himself for that. After everything Seth has done, Roman couldn't stop loving him. He pushed his love for the champion aside in this situation though. If Seth even shows one ounce of regret, it won't change anything. He was done.

* * *

 **One week later...**

Seth was sweating. He was sweating buckets and it wasn't because he just finished up with a match. Before Monday Night RAW started, Triple H let him know that Dean and Roman asked for a meeting with all of them back at headquarters in Connecticut. It made him nervous because Vince was going to be there as well, along with the board of directors. It was weird. Why would they call a meeting with everyone? Rollins couldn't have been more curious. He wouldn't dare ask them what it was about though. They would kill him for sure, not that he would blame them.

The day came too quickly and Dean and Roman nervously walked to the conference room where everyone was waiting for them, including Seth. They had no idea how they were going to break the news to them but they did know that they weren't going to show an ounce of remorse towards them. They brought this on themselves. Every single one of them.

"Ready for this?" The couple stopped in front of the door. Roman turned to Dean and cupped his face.

"Yup." Dean nodded and bit his lip. "We're not going to change our minds about this. No matter what they say."

"Agreed." Roman pecked Dean's lips briefly before letting him go. They took a deep breath before they opened the door and stepped inside. Their hearts began to beat fast as all eyes turned to them. Triple H, Stephanie, Vince, the members of the board of directors, and most importantly, Seth who had the most confused look on his face. His eyes would not leave them as they took a seat in front of the whole group.

"Ambrose, Reigns, what made you call in a meeting so suddenly? The board of directors here are very busy men." Vince was the first one to speak.

"We appreciate the time you took to be here." Roman responded mildly.

"Why are we here?" Triple H asked in a rather annoyingly tone.

"We quit," Dean blurted out. Roman had no intention on stopping him from talking. Dean was a straight-to-the-point kind of guy and that's what was needed in this situation. There was no time to sugar-coat shit and beat around the bush. They needed to be straight forward and be tough.

"I'm sorry?" Vince asked as everyone else had furrowed eyebrows. Seth felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him.

"You heard me. I said we quit. We quit WWE."

Stephanie chuckled and shook her head. "You guys can't quit. That's ridiculous."

"No." Roman shook his head. "What's ridiculous is the way you people have been treating Dean and I." he pointed at Triple H and Stephanie. "What's ridiculous is that you haven't done shit about it," he then pointed at Vince and the board of directors. "What's ridiculous is how poorly you all do your jobs. CM Punk, AJ Lee, and now us. It can't be a coincidence. You all have your heads so far up your own asses, you have no idea what your doing to your wrestlers." Roman was getting riled up but he didn't care. Neither did Dean. He would release the beast this time.

"You guys can't quit though." Vince said in panic mode. "That's not necessary. I'll make sure you guys are treated well from here on out."

"It's too fucking late for that shit. We're done." Instead of making eye contact with Vince, Dean looked directly into Seth's wide eyes. His face was pale and his eyes were ready to bulge out of their sockets.

"Do you guys have any idea how that will affect the company?" Triple H stood up quickly. He was clearly upset.

"You should have thought about that earlier." Roman snapped back. "Weeks ago you couldn't give two shits about our existence and now that we're leaving you want to pretend like you care? Fucking ridiculous, Hunter." Reigns shook his head.

Stephanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "What do you guys want from us? We'll do anything. Just, don't quit. The WWE fans love you guys."

"We don't want shit from you. We're simply here to tell you that we quit. We'll always love our fans in WWE. Besides, it's not like they won't be able to watch us on TV anyways." Dean shrugged.

"What does that mean?" One of the board of director's members asked.

There was a long silence in the room before Roman decided to just say it. They would find out anyway and it was better if they heard it from them. "We're signing with TNA."

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Triple H growled.

"You heard us. We're signing with TNA."

"You can't do that! You can't!" Vince started to yell.

This was not good. This was fucking horrible. _What the hell have I done?_ Seth asked himself. No, this couldn't be happening. This had to be another one of those nightmares he had been having for the past couple of nights. It just had to be. They weren't leaving. No, they couldn't! Seth felt his whole body go numb. He couldn't function at the moment and just sat there, staring at nothing in particular.

"Why are you guys so angry about this?" Roman asked. "According to all of you, Seth _is_ the man. He's the only one with potential here and he's your new golden boy. You gave him my moment at Wrestlemania, you gave him the MITB breifcase over Dean when he was the one that deserved it! Countless times, you had Dean lose to Seth when it's pretty fucking obvious he can beat him!'' Roman raised his voice again. You've been treating us like shit for far too long. We can deal with the breach of contract in court but after that, we're done with all of you" Roman stood up and pulled Dean up with him.

Vince sighed. "You guys can't do this. C'mon."

"We can and we will. It's time for you fuckers to face the consequences. What's that saying? You don't know what you have until it's gone." Dean said.

"You guys walk out of that door, I swear!" Triple H growled. He couldn't believe he got things to go this far. He never thought something like this would happen. He never expected them to fire back like this. The company would suffer if they left. He was so fucked. He was fucked with Vince and the board of directors.

Dean and Roman didn't waste anytime as they finally walked out that door, leaving everyone speechless and shocked. The couple was half way through the corridor when Seth stepped in front of them. His eyes full of tears. He grabbed their hands and dragged them into the nearest empty room.

"You guys can't leave. Please..." Seth's voice cracked as the tears fell down his cheeks. Roman wasn't trying to hear it, He made an attempt to step towards the door to leave but Seth pulled him back into place. He whimpered and suddenly surged forward to kiss Roman on the lips. Dean shifted uncomfortably as he watched Roman try to push him off. Whenever he wanted, Seth pulled away and kissed Dean in the same form. He was also struggling to pull away from the champion.

"Seth, stop." Roman warned.

"No!" Seth snapped as he pulled away from Dean. He brought both men into his opened arms and took turns kissing them everywhere that he could reach.

 _Fuck._ Dean and Roman should continue to try and push him off but they were failing. Miserably. Rollins wouldn't stop kissing them. When his hands slithered under their shirts, they knew they were in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

How did they get here? How did they get in this position? No matter how hard they tried to get away, Seth managed to trap them in that empty room. Dean and Roman were both kneeling, facing each other as Seth laid on the ground face up. He was taking turns sucking them both off. Roman and Dean were angry at themselves for allowing this to happen. They had missed this though and they were weak when it came to Seth. What their hearts wanted conquered what their minds wanted very easily.

Seth moaned as his mouth was invaded with those familiar tastes. Thoughts of what happened earlier were put aside for now.

"Fuck, stop it Seth." Dean groaned. Despite it being far too late, he was still begging Seth to stop. Seth wouldn't stop though. It anything, he sucked Dean more intensely as he stroked Roman with the palm of his hand. Their orgasms began to build right there and then.

 _Damn it._ Roman thought. Somehow, Seth has gotten better at this. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth. It felt good and his shaft began to throb. He raked his fingers through Seth's hair, encouraging him to keep going.

Dean realized it was pointless to stop this from going on any further. He let go and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling. This was probably never happening again so why the fuck not?

Just when Roman and Dean were starting to enjoy it, Seth stopped his movements and let go of both men. He sat up so that he was at eye level with the other two men. "You guys are leaving." he whispered.

Dean looked at Roman and then looked at Seth. "This won't change our minds." he hated saying that but it was the truth. Nothing could convince them to stay.

Seth watched as Roman nodded his head, agreeing with Dean's statement. Rollins had a feeling that would be the response. A rush of sadness went through his entire body. He did this. This was all his fault. He knew all of this. He took a deep breath as he realized he wouldn't be seeing them anymore. "Do you think we can...you know; just one last time? Please?" he begged. He needed to feel them inside of him one last time.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Roman shook his head. "This already went too far."

"Please." Seth pleaded. The tears were starting to form. "You guys are leaving for good and I know that's part of the consequences that I have to pay. Just...one last time." Rollins peeled off his shirt and held them by the shoulder.

Roman turned to Dean who was sort of nodding at him. Roman would tell that Dean wanted it. He did too. He just didn't want to seem weak. Let all the fucked up shit Seth did sweep under the rug. As he continued to think, he watched Seth's wide and tearful eyes looking at him hopefully. He sighed softly and cupped Seth's cheek slowly. He leaned in and kissed him; the smaller man immediately melting into the kiss. It had been a long time and they were getting use to each other's lips again.

Dean sort of sat back and watched them. He knew it was difficult for Roman to give in like this. Dean was suddenly pulled forward by Seth who kissed him after pulling away from Roman. From that moment on, kisses were exchanged, clothes were peeled off and Seth was soon filled up. Both Dean and Roman inside of him at the same time. Dean laid on the floor, Seth straddling him and Roman positioned behind him. "This would be far more comfortable if we were on an actual bed." Dean commented.

Roman rolled his eyes. He always complained about something during sex. "Stop complaining." Roman reached hand over to one of Dean's legs and tickled the back of his knee.

That made Dean jolt up, causing him to thrust deeper into Seth. Seth gasped and had a small smile on his face, knowing that Dean was very ticklish in that spot.

"You fucker." Dean groaned and held onto Seth's hips tighter.

Roman smirked and leaned forward to kiss Seth's neck from behind. Seth immediately turned his head, wanting Roman's lips on his. Dean decided to sit up as much he could to kiss all over Seth's chest. His collarbone, pecs, and nipples were invaded by his lips.

Seth panted as he felt really stretched but also so filled. The pleasure took over to the little pain that he felt.

It had been so long since they were last together, neither of them were surprise that they reached their climax rather quickly.

* * *

The trio got cleaned up as much they could and now they were just standing there. Silent, not knowing what to say next. Seth decided he should probably speak first. "I know you guys don't believe me but I am going to miss you guys." his voice was cracking already. "I chose my career over you guys and I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head but said nothing. He didn't want to leave that empty room on a terrible note.

"You're going to realize it Seth; and you're going to realize it soon." Roman spoke as he looked directly into his eyes.

"Realize what?"

"That everything you're getting right now, is not worth it. That's it's not going to last. You know the authority and don't be surprised when they turn on you. When that happens, you'll realized that letting us go was the worst mistake of your life. And by the time you do realize this, I hope it's not too late." Roman pecked Seth's lips and left the room in a hurry.

Seth's bottom lip trembled as he looked over at Dean.

"I'll miss you too." Dean admitted. He couldn't help how weak he got sometimes. How the hell was he and Roman able to put aside what happened and make love with Seth again? He will never know honestly. He went up to Seth and cupped his face. "Take care of yourself. No one in this business if safe Seth. No one. Not even you." Dean kissed him passionately before leaving.

Less than a minute. That's all it took for Seth to realize that Dean and Roman were finally gone. For good. He collapsed on the floor and let the tears flow.

Now what?

The sudden Parkway Drive ringtone echoed through the room. Seth sniffled as he took his cellphone out of his pocket. It was Triple H. He ignored it and just stayed on the floor.

That might have been Seth's first mistake when it came to Triple H.


End file.
